Perfect Life
by CrisCrossed
Summary: I have the fantasy life I had always dreamed about as a little girl. Edward and I were simply meant to be; things wouldn't have turned out in our favor if we weren't. Yes, I realize how stupid I was.


Ever since I was a little girl, I'd always imagined what my perfect life would be like when I was 'all grown up'. I imagined a perfect, loving husband, a beautiful baby boy in my arms, a look-alike to his father, and a gorgeous house with a perfect view of an ocean, or a forest, or even a quiet little neighborhood. It was a dream that I held on to, even when I was playing the adult and making sure my mother, Rene, wasn't off doing stupid stuff she was afraid of yet somehow forgot. It was a dream that once I hit high school, I was almost positive would never become reality.

Okay, back up three years. In my junior year, I met _him_. Edward Cullen, the most gorgeous boy I had ever laid my eyes on. Everything from his hair to his eyes to even his _scent_ appealed to me. He was the perfect guy in my fantasy, and soon, I found my fantasy coming true. Just, there was an extra part to it. Edward is a vampire, so there were some blocks in our relationship, from me being in danger of him and his family, to the Volturi threatening to kill me if I was turned soon. We got through it, though it was tough.

Skip forward two years. Soon after my Graduation, Edward and I were finally married. During our honeymoon, there was a little… accident, and I ended up pregnant with my precious daughter, Renesmee. Right after they got her out, Edward injected his venom into my bloodstream, finally giving me what I had been begging for since I found out his secret; immortality, beauty, gracefulness, and most importantly, him for the rest of our immortal lives. I finally had everything I had ever wanted. Edward and I were simply meant to be; things wouldn't have turned out in our favor if we weren't. The house, the child, the husband were all mine; nothing would change that, I was sure of it.

Yes, I realize how incredibly stupid I am.

Back to today. I sat on the edge of our bed in our little cottage, waiting. Renesmee was out playing house with Leah, Jacob, and Seth, on my request; I didn't want her here when her father came home.

The door creaked as it open, revealing Edward's smirking face. Even as a vampire, his face was still breathtakingly beautiful. I tried to ignore it, instead focusing on the scent that followed him in. It was a floral scent, stinging the back of my throat as I breathed it in. It was a mouth-watering scent, and strangely close to how I had imagined my own blood to smell whenever Edward described it. I frowned, not moving as he kissed the top of my head.

"Bella," he said, surprise in his voice, tension in his stance. He was afraid of me noticing the scent, realizing what he had been doing.

It took all of my power not to laugh at how little he seemed to think I paid attention.

"So, catch any mountain lions?" I asked, forcing a smiling. He seemed confused for a quarter of a second before remembering that he had told me he was going hunting. Of course, he'd never specified what exactly he was hunting for.

"About three," he said, flashing me my favorite crooked smile. "And a bear. No wolves though; such a shame." I just nodded, inwardly groaning at the lame joke. Still grinning, probably relieved that I 'hadn't' figured out his secret yet, he took my hand, pulling me up to my feet and wrapping me into a hug. Pressing my face into his shoulder, I dug my nails into his back, breathing in the unknown scent that clung to him like rain to cement. I resisted the urge to growl, instead grabbing the side of his face and kissing him fiercely.

"Edward," I breathed in his ear, so low I knew even he would have to strain to listen. "Do you love me?" He seemed caught off guard by my question.

"Of course I do, Bella," he answered, rubbing my back. "You're my wife; of course I love you."

"_Why_ do you love me?" I knew he would have no answer. And I was right. We stood there for a good five minutes, and he didn't say a single word.

Back before I had turned, he would've answered without hesitation; the warmth of my skin, the scent of my blood, my clumsiness, the inability to read my mind. Those aspects of me were gone now, and the grounds of our entire relationship along with it. Taking his arms off of me, I looked down, walking around him to open the door. I stood in the doorway, fists clenched.

"I can't leave you," I said, knowing that if I had tear ducts I'd be bawling by now. "Nessie still needs her father, so I can't leave you. And I'd have no where to go anyway, considering Charlie moved into La Push and I have no idea where Rene is. So, enjoy it," Looking back, I put every ounce of sadness and hate I felt for him right now into my glare, knowing it would affect him quite a lot. "I hope she makes the same damn mistake I did." He began to call my name as soon as I started running.

* * *

**Um, don't kill me?**

**Honestly, after the The End in Breaking Dawn, I don't think Mr. and Mrs. Cullen would last more than a year afterwards. They didn't really have much in common, and Edward really only love the human aspects about Bella, since she doesn't have a real personality, so...**

**This was... too short, in my opinion. And, don't mind the crap ending; couldn't figure out how to end it. So, tell how good/bad it was, please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series, Bella, or Edward.**


End file.
